¿Me recuerdas?
by Indra Snape-Potter
Summary: El teniente Horacio Caine muere 2 años después de perder a su gran amor Marisol Delko. Lo que nunca se esperaron es que sus almas siempre estuvieron destinadas a estar juntas desde que existieron en el universo, sus almas fueron hechas para converger por toda la eternidad y eso es posible una vez más.
1. Chapter 1

El teniente Horatio Caine muere 2 años después de perder a su gran amor Marisol Delko. Lo que nunca se esperaron es que sus almas siempre estuvieron destinadas a estar juntas desde que existieron en el universo, sus almas fueron hechas para converger por toda la eternidad y eso es posible una vez más.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en como iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.


	2. Chapter 2

Era el año de 2029, el joven estudiante Horatio Caine estaba en el hospital General de Seattle, debido a una herida de bala ocasionada por un arresto infructuoso fue una víctima más, debido a el lugar en el que se encontraba la bala alojada Horatio no tenía modo de sobrevivir a esta situación, el doctor Carlisle Cullen fue enviado de urgencia a el hospital General de Seattle para salvar a él muchacho Horatio Caine.

Carlisle sabía que no podría llegar a tiempo si se movía en auto desde Forks hasta Seattle, así que decido correr sabia que su velocidad no era nada comparada con la de Edward uno de los tantos inmortales que conoció en su paso por Italia, pero definitivamente era más rápido que un auto.

Una vez que llego a el hospital sintió el fuerte olor a sangre en el ambiente, y gracias a sus super sentidos supo donde estaban tratando de estabilizar a el chico, corrió lo más rápido posible, pero tratando de no mostrarle a los humanos que el no era uno de ellos, llego a la sala de trauma 1 en la sección de urgencias y lo vio tendido en la camilla un joven de no más de 20 años, con un cabello rubio rojizo, todo cubierto de sangre, debido a la herida de bala en el abdomen, Carlisle noto que el chico vomito sangre, Carlisle sabía que el joven no sobreviviría a la herida, así que tomo una importante decisión salvaría a el muchacho que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Así que fingió intentar salvarlo frente a el equipo de enfermeros que se encontraban a su alrededor, una vez que dictamino la hora de muerte de Horatio y lo transportaron a la morgue, Carlisle corrió a la morgue y hurto el cuerpo, sabía que el joven no tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que morderlo lo más pronto posible los latidos de su corazón, aunque erráticos aun existían.

Una vez que estaba en el bosque de Forks Carlisle mordió a el chico ya que los latidos se estaban volviendo mas espaciados entre ellos, corrió más rápido para llegar a casa. Sabía que Esme, Rosalie y Emmet estaban en casa los oía, Jasper y Alice estaban de luna de miel en Rusia, aprovechando que eran vacaciones en la escuela, su tapadera estaba protegida.

Los tres vampiros salieron al notar que no estaba solo. —Carlisle, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién es? —lo cuestiono Emmet mientras tomaba en brazos a el desconocido.

—Es la razón por la que me mandaron de urgencia a Seattle, su nombre es Horatio Caine —respondió Carlisle mientras se adelantaba a su estudio—. Ponlo aquí —dijo señalando la camilla que tenía en el estudio.

—Pero Carlisle ¿Por qué lo mordiste? —le cuestiono Rosalie.

—Si amor ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —la secundo Esme

Carlisle se acercó a Esme— Cariño, ni yo mismo se los motivos que me orillaron a hacerlo, pero desde el momento en que lo vi, tendido en la camilla del hospital agonizando, lo supe, tenia que salvarle la vida —termino mientras miraba a Esme a los ojos.

—Te apoyo cariño.

Horatio sentía que se estaba en llamas, todo su cuerpo ardía, pero entre todo ese dolor, vio a la hermosa chica que lo acompañaba todos los días desde que tenia memoria, una chica de abundante cabello negro, unos hermosos y hechizantes ojos color avellana con una piel ligeramente bronceada, y una sonrisa de ángel. Se vio con ella, pero como siempre él aparentaba más edad que la chica.

Horatio estaba en lo que parecía ser la playa, estaba recargado en la baranda de un muelle, se encontraba aparentemente inmerso en la profundidad de sus pensamientos, vio cómo se volteaba para hablar con la chica, la siguiente escena era en una casa más específicamente en un comedor fuera de la casa, se encontraba comiendo con el ángel de sus sueños, risas nerviosas y miradas que decían todo siempre era lo mismo, miradas entre ellos, sonrisas y acercamientos pero sin llegar a tocarse.

La escena cambio, se encontraba abrazándola y besándola esa escena era completamente nueva ella llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco y él un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata color perla. En la siguiente escena él estaba entrando a la habitación de un hospital ahí estaba su ángel, conectada a un monitor, su mano estaba en el abdomen, se vio sentarse sostener su mano y vio como la perdía, su ángel se le fue de las manos.

Otra escena, él entraba a un restaurante y entonces la vio sentada de espaldas a él, su cabello negro suelto, llevaba un vestido blanco, se vio acercarse a ella agacharse para susurrarle al oído, se vio caminando con ella en las afueras del restaurante, ella le decía algo y se alejaba, una vez más la perdía.

Horatio salió de su ensoñación, cuando otra oleada de dolor lo atravesó y de pronto todo termino, el dolor se esfumo, todo el sufrimiento desapareció. Todo a su alrededor era caótico, escuchaba el agua corriente de un lago o un riachuelo, abrió los ojos, noto que estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, en una camilla pero no estaba en el hospital eso era seguro, se sentó y se sintió diferente, noto que justo frente a él estaban cuatro personas, un hombre rubio de piel pálida y ojos dorados, tenia abrazada a una mujer de cabellos castaños piel pálida, el chico era realmente alto de cabello negro y rizado, su piel y ojos eran iguales, la chica al lado del muchacho era rubia y su cabello era rizado.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Horatio se sorprendió de que su voz no sonaba igual, ahora era más grave, como la de un adulto.

—Tranquilo Horatio, yo soy Carlisle Cullen y soy médico cirujano, fui enviado a el hospital en el que agonizabas para salvar tu vida, pero lamentablemente no pude hacer nada por ti…

—¿Quiere decir que estoy muerto?

—No, lo que quiero decir mi niño, es que no te salve de el modo convencional —le comenzó a explicar Carlisle— Ellos son mi familia, y como te habrás dado cuenta tenemos muchas similitudes, pero lamentablemente no somos familia por consanguineidad. Nosotros no somos… a falta de otras palabras humanos, somos vampiros muchacho y para que vivieras te transforme.

—Bien, sé que suena descabellado todo lo que me dices, pero te creo, les creo porque es poco probable que sobreviviera a la herida que tenía, yo te creo Carlisle, creo cada palabra que me dices. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo es posible que puede ver el momento en que me transformaste mientras me lo platicabas?

—Bien, eso Horatio es porque al parecer tienes un don mi niño al momento en que te transforme ese don se desarrolló, ahora puedes leer los pensamientos de los demás. Te presento, ella es mi esposa Esme —dijo Carlisle señalando a la mujer de cabellos castaños— él es Emmet y ella es Rosalie su esposa. Nuestra fachada aquí en Forks es que somos familia, según lo que sabe la gente Esme y yo no podemos tener hijos así que adoptamos. Para ellos Rose y Jasper otro de mis hijos, son gemelos, y Alice y Emmet son hermanos, los cuales quedaron huérfanos debido a un accidente automovilístico que sufrieron sus padres.

—Carlisle ¿Cómo es posible que sus ojos no sean rojos? —pregunto Esme

—No lo sé ¿Horatio de qué color eran tus ojos? —pregunto Carlisle mientras conducía a Horatio frente a un espejo.

—Pues, exactamente a como están —respondió Horatio mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo, noto que una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en su mentón ya no existía. Su piel seguía exactamente igual, pálida—. ¿Por qué?

—Tus ojos deberían ser rojos querido. —le comunico Esme mientras le tocaba el hombro a Horatio.

—Pero ¿Tiene algo de malo que mis ojos no cambiaran?

—Por supuesto que no, es solo que es extraño.

—Muy bien, pero ¿Qué explicación piensas dar de que yo estoy aquí?

—¿Quieres decir que te quedaras? —le pregunto emocionada Esme

—Claro que me quedare, a menos que quieran que me valla.

—Pero claro que no, ahora ya eres un hermano más —hablo Emmet por primera vez.

—Bien, entonces ¿Cómo vamos a justificar mi aparición?

—Suerte que nos acabamos de mudar y aun no estamos inscritos. Carlisle puedes decir que aun no llegaremos a Forks —comenzó la explicación Rose—, que seguiremos en nuestra escuela hasta terminar, y ya una vez que Horatio tenga mas resistencia a la sangre venimos y nos inscribimos en la escuela aquí.

—Esa es una buena opción, una vez que regresen Alice y Jasper les diremos que tendrán unos 13 años de descanso de la escuela. Mientras pueden estar aquí conocerse y ayudar a Horatio a adaptarse, así cuando se ingresen a la preparatoria el no tendrá problemas. —dijo Carlisle.


	3. Chapter 3

Año 2042

Mi madre me llevo al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche abiertas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de 24° y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con broches de presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un impermeable.

En la península de Olympic, al noreste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblo llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece nublado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve mas que en cualquier otro sitio de Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses.

Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Erik, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.

Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar. Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.

—Mari —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa.

Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglará sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así...

—Es que quiero ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero

había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.

—Saluda a Erik de mi parte —dijo con resignación.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan

pronto como me necesites.

Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.

—No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.

Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó. Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Erik.

Lo cierto es que Erik había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.

Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.

Erik me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Erik es el jefe de policía Delko. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.

Erik me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.

—Me alegro de verte, Mari —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Blanca?

—Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Erik a la cara.

Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.

—He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. ¿Qué tipo de coche?

Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto para ti» en lugar de

simplemente «un coche perfecto».

—Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

— ¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?

La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.

—No.

—Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó. Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias. —Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Erik cuando no respondí—, por lo

que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.

— ¿De qué año es?

Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.

—Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.

Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.

— ¿Cuándo lo compró?

—En 1984... Creo.

— ¿Y era nuevo entonces?

—En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.

— ¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.

—Nada de eso, Mari, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.

El trasto, repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.

— ¿Y qué entiendes por barato? Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.

—Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida. Erik me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.

Vaya. Gratis.

—No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.

—No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.

Erik mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:

—Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.

—Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de

agradecimiento.

Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y

básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.

Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Erik. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante.

Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.

— ¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!

Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Erik con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba.

Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Erik se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón.

Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Erik. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Erik es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

—Eres Marisol Isabel Delko, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el cabello rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.

—Solo Mari —le corregí, con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo Mike.

—Hola, Mike.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?

—Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.

—Es también mi siguiente clase.

Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña. Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me sentía ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.

Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:

—Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Horacio Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.

Tierra, trágame, pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél no era el comportamiento habitual de Horacio Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta.

— ¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin malicia.

—Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido.

—No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con él.

—Es un tipo raro —Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.

Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba

claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.

El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir do años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.

Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol. Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. Horacio Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo por el cabello rojo. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.

Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra. No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Horacio Cullen se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento.

Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.

Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de forma maternal.

—Bien —mentí con voz débil.

No pareció muy convencida.


	5. Chapter 5

El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.

Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Peter, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Peter, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.

Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo. Y fue peor porque Horatio Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.

Que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen— me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo.

En comparación conmigo, el león cobarde de El mago de Oz era Terminator. Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica —intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba.

Mike nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.

Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros Golden retriever, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Horatio Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.

El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Horatio supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.

Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.

La noche pasada había descubierto que Erik era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que

huevos fritos y tocino, por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. Él se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes.

También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway.

Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se

volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche.

El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos. El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo.

No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza. Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus.

El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba.

Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre.

Esperaba que a Erik no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.

Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una coleta y abrí el mail por vez primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito.

 _Mari:_

 _Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos._

 _Mamá_

Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. Decía:

 _¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas?_

 _Mamá._

El último era de esa mañana.

 _Marisol:_

 _Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Erik._

Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los

acontecimientos.

 _Mamá:_

 _Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia._

 _Mari_

Envié el mail empecé a escribir otra vez.

 _Mamá:_

 _Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera_

 _algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo._

 _Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes. Erik me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces._

 _Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero._

 _Mari_

Había decidido volver a leer Cumbres borrascosas por placer —era la novela que

estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura—, y en ello estaba cuando Eric llegó a casa.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.

— ¿Mari? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.

¿Quién iba a ser si no?, me pregunté.

—Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.

—Gracias.

Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo.

Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara.

—Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo.

Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba.

Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa. Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.

—Huele bien, Mari.

—Gracias.

Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? —me preguntó mientras se echaba más.

—Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.

Con una notable excepción.

—Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.

— ¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? —pregunté vacilante.

— ¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.

—Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.

El aspecto enojado de Eric me sorprendió.

— ¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.

Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Eric. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.

Di marcha atrás.

—Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos —añadí para hacerles un cumplido.

—Tendrías que ver al doctor —dijo Eric, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.

Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar —no había lavavajillas—, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dormí enseguida.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las

clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto.


	6. Chapter 6

Horatio Cullen no volvió a la escuela.

Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la

cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas.

Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Horatio estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.

Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Eric no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.

Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien. Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre

Cumbres borrascosas. Era fácil, sin complicaciones.

En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído.

Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.

Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mike—. Nieva.

Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.

— ¡Uf!

Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Mike se sorprendió.

— ¿No te gusta la nieve?

—No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente—. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.

— ¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad.

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.

Mike se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Peter, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.

—Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar—. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.

Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Peter, que emprendía la retirada. Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.

Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de

español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Jessica se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.

Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada.


End file.
